Purple Fyre and Blue Magick
by ChiHeavyMetalQueen
Summary: Willow and Trenity used to think they were just like everyone else, sure Marie had an unusual obsession with Spike and Trenity had unsual divinatory powers, but nothing strange ever happened to them. Until they picked up a particularly uninteresting book.
1. The Best Birthday Ever

Best Birthday Ever

"_Can't you feel him, fool? Feel his very teeth on the winter?_

_The Balker stepped forward and opened his jaws, and even as he did so, it began to snow. "Wolfbane," he snarled exultantly. "Wolfbane has returned at last."_

_­David Clement-Davies "The Sight"_

**_Raye stood at the center of chaos and sucked in a deep breath; the smell of burnt human flesh stung her sensitive nose and made her stomach lurch. Thick black soot covered the ground and make the afternoon day as dark as night. The buildings and houses around her lay in smoldering ruin; scorch marks visible at the center of large stone slabs showed what had started the fire; blazebalm. Directly in front of her was a massive burning pyre littered with the last remains of her family. A chill shot down her spine as her stomach revolted. A flurry of movement behind her told her that her last remaining sisters had come to pay their respects their fallen kin and nest mates._**

**_"There's nothing we could have done if we had been here." Raye said hoarsely, her throat was dry and a thick lump gathered painfully in the back of her throat. Her oldest sister Setsuna wrapped her arms around Raye's shoulders and held on tightly, it was all she could manage to choke back a sob. Raye glanced over at her oldest sister Serina, tears flowed down her cheek unchecked. 'This shouldn't have happened; the Gods have turned their backs to us.' She thought fiercely. But at the moment she was too drained of any energy to do anything but stand and watch as fire took her home and family, and she knew her sisters felt the same. They stood next to the pyre until the last ash was carried away in to the night_**

**Willow sat bolt-right up with a start, an unvoiced scream instantly died in her throat. She collapsed back down into her makeshift bed made of sleeping bags, blankets, sheets, and pillows, with a sigh. A cool hand gently rested on her from under the blanket. Her best friend Trenity's cool night blue eyes looked up into her own watery ones. **

"**What was it about this time?" She asked softly.**

**Willow sat up and sighed, "There was a village, like an old one not a small town and everything was in ruin. I didn't see how it happened but the building were torn down like with a sledgehammer and-"Willow tried to force the lump in her throat to go down. Whenever she would have lucid dreams like these the emotions that the people in her dreams felt or their thoughts would be strong inside her; at some points the emotions would be so thick she couldn't finish the story. In one dream that had affected her deeply was one she had about a great raid in the 16th century. War-like invaders stormed the city, murdering all who got in their way. Men, women, children, old, sick, pregnant, it didn't matter; they were rounded up and slaughtered; all in the name of freedom and religion. Empires were built out of bricks made of dried human flesh and bone mixed with blood sweat and tears. It was not above and knight in shinning armor to lop off the head of an old bent woman, or for men dressed as priests to murder children. She had woken up from this dream throwing up.**

"**What were the buildings made of?" Trenity asked, guessing that her mind was on more disturbing and morbid thoughts.**

"**Adobe or mud-bricks."**

"**Were they like the Indians or like Aladdin?"**

"**Morel like Aladdin. Anyways, some one set a fire to the buildings. Then they made a huge pyre and piled the villagers on top. But this one family they made them watch everyone else burn before throwing them on the pyre." Willow closed her eyes and fought to control her breathing. "Before the last bit of fire died three girls walked up to the fire. I couldn't hear anything they said but I think they were a part of the village. Only they weren't there when all of this happened."**

**When the tears came Willow didn't try to hide them. Even thought she know her dreams weren't real she still couldn't help but to feel sorry for the people in them. Trenity scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Willow's shoulders, "Want me to ask the cards about this?"**

**For a moment Willow was about to agree. Before meeting Trenity she had never believed in tarot cards; any pot head could make up the vague load of crap these so called "divinators" fed to people. Now, after one reading from Trenity she was fixed on them. "Nah, I don't think you'd get a clear reading." Trenity shrugged and turned on the T.V, nothing but static came on.**

"**Was there a storm?" Willows asked, she hated thunderstorms. Trenity grabbed something behind her and mumbled something incoherent. "The Magic Eight Ball says, 'Maybe later.'" Willow made a sound that could have been mistaken for a snort and changed the T.V to the weather channel. "-again, sever thunderstorm warning. All residents are advised to continue watching and stay on high alert. Again there is a high possibility for a tornado-" **

**Trenity yawned and shrugged, "Just the usual for October weather."**

"**Do you think we should worry?" Willow asked.**

**Trenity stood, trying to get the numbness out of her legs. "Probably not. Besides, I'm too hungry to care at the moment."**

"**Oh sure, our lives could be in danger but it wouldn't matter as long as you're full." Willow replied sarcastically.**

"**Exactly. Want some popcorn?"**

"**Sure. Want to pop in another movie?"**

"**As long as it's not mushy, I think I ate too much candy last night." Trenity said over the noise of the microwave.**

**Willow scanned through all of Trenity's old movies trying to find one they haven't seen over a thousand times already. "What about Narnia?"**

"**We watched that right before we crashed last night." Trenity said while shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.**

**Willow blanched, "You're so gross."**

"**Pop in The Nightmare Before Christmas, that never gets old."**

**Willow shrugged and played the movie. Neither of the bothered to watch the movie, both knew it by heart. Towards the end of the movie Trenity pulled out her tarot cards. She always found that being close to her God and Goddess made everything seem less tense, no other religion ever made her feel so peaceful. Willow leaned over and peered over Trenity's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"**

"**How incredibly sexy you are." Was the blunt reply.**

**Willow shrugged, "Well get over it because you can't have me."**

"**What if I beg?"**

"**Not going to happen."**

**Trenity hung her head in mock disappointment. "What were you really thinking about?" Trenity sighed and stretched out on her back, her tattoo of a faerie holding a cresset moon was peeking out over her PJ pant line. She closed her eyes, as if trying to remember an old dream or a long forgotten memory. "Once, when I was little, I read a book about an island controlled by fate. I was sitting by the sandbox alone that day. The book was so good, I remember that it was really descriptive and I could actually feel the sand, you know? So I was imagining what it would look like when Beth called my name."**

**Willow nodded. She had met Trenity's old nanny once before. A middle aged woman at the time Beth had looked after Trenity until she was fifteen.**

"**Well when I looked up there were these little lizards in the sand. I thought at first that they just crawled out from under the sand. But when I looked closer they were exactly how I imagined the lizards in the story looked like. I never mentioned it to Beth, but it was just so weird."**

"**Maybe Beth fed you crack as a kid."**

**Trenity laughed, "You know I think she was an ex-hippie, so why not?"**

**Willow yawned and laid down next to Trenity, "You know this was probably our best birthday ever."**

"**Well it's our sweet 16, it's supposed to be awesome. It would have been better if we got those strippers but hay, we did our best."**

"**Pervert."**

**Trenity yawned and closed her eyes, her mind already going blank.**

"**Hay Willow, what are we going to do next year?"**

**Willow mumbled something incoherent and rolled over on her side. Trenity fell asleep with a smile on her lips.**


	2. Chop Suey

Chop Suey

"So go, Kraar," Cried Morgra. "It is time: The free Varg are going like sheep to the valley of Kosov, and the searchers shall be their nemeses. But your kind must be there for the feast too. Your cries must wake the dead."

David Clement-Davies "The Sight"

"**Wake up! Wake up! Grab a brush and put on a little make up! Why'd you leave-"Trenity's long arm reached vainly for her alarm clock. "Here you go creating another fable. You wanted to! Grab a-"Finding the alarm clock Trenity's fish slammed down on the off button. Willow, having been so rudely woken up from a good dream, was trying to find her pants under a pile of blankets. "You really need to get another song for you're alarm." She growled.**

**"Why? I think Chop Suey works just fine. It tells me what to do, you know wake up, grab a brush and put on a little make up."**

**"Yeah, what about the rest? Hide the scars to fade away from the shake up, why'd you leave the keys on the table, and here you go creating another fable?"**

**Trenity shrugged and fingered the long scar that ran across her collar bone, a ghost of the pain still crept back into her mind when she remembered the incident. "All apart of the past dreary. Oh your pants are in the dryer, remember. That chick spilled beer on them while you were talking to that Spike wanna-be."**

**Willow wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I don't see how anyone can drink beer."**

**"How much coffee should I make?"**

**"None for me. I'm going to go take a shower."**

**Trenity sighed as she heard the door lock. "I guess you don't want me to come in there and wash your back." She shouted over the noise of the running water. When Willow didn't answer Trenity smile and shook her head.**

**The coffee pot was over half empty and still steaming when Willow got out. Glancing over at the table she saw that Trenity had polished off half a box of doughnuts and was finishing up her coffee.**

**"How many cups have you had?" Trenity refilled her coffee mug and shoved another doughnut in her mouth.**

**"I'll talk to you when you're wake then."**

**Trenity refilled her coffee mug and shoved another doughnut in her mouth.**

**"You keep eating like that and you're going to be fatter than you already are." Trenity looked down at her flat stomach, which was well defined by slight abs. She knew Willow was joking, she spent a very good part of her life in a gym. Giving a haughty shrug Trenity stuck out her tongue, which was covered with half chewed doughnut chunks.**

**"You're so gross." Willow said while selecting a chocolate covered doughnut of her own. The rest of their breakfast passed in silence, Willow finished the rest of the doughnuts and Trenity downed two more cups of coffee.**

**After breakfast Trenity and Willow went to work at Hot Topic. After half of their twelve hour shift, an extremely long half of a twelve hour shift, and barely any shoppers, they took a lunch break. After a year of working in the mall, mall food was still appealing. Willow went to go get the pizza and chicken salads while Trenity beat her way into a huge line to get Chinese food and strawberry-banana smoothies. Chicken salad and pizza already finished, they were working on the Chinese food and smoothies when a tall, attractive, redheaded guy came up and wrapped his arms around Trenity's shoulders. "Hey sexy, didn't I see you at that party?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Maybe. But I saw so many guys there you might want to remind me who you are." She teased. He bend down and kissed her on the lips. "Eww, Trenity you're going to get germs." Willow said from across the table. Trenity smiled and pulled away, **

"**Jealous?" she asked.**

"**Hardly, why would anyone want to date someone like Mordrid Othello Turner. The read head in question, Mordrid, stuck his pierced tongue out at Willow as he sat down next to Trenity. "Jealous, Willow, that you didn't get her first?"**

"**Okay you guys, stop it. You both like each other so why are you always so mean? Can't you see all this fighting is tearing our happy family apart?" Trenity asked.**

**Willow grinned over at Mordrid, "Because Trenity, it's for the same reason why you and I flirt. It's just fun and comes naturally."**

**Trenity nodded, picked up her Chop Suey and began to eat. The rest of their lunch hour passed the same way, Trenity finished her lunch while Willow alternated between eating and fighting with Mordrid. At the end of their lunch break Trenity and Willow went back to work and Mordrid left to start his work shift at Best Buy.**

**By the time Willow and Trenity's work shift had ended nothing was going on, so they decided to drive around town, which ended with Trenity swearing fluently because of a book report she had due the next day. Making a very illegal U-turn in the middle of the highway Trenity speed off to the nearest bookstore.**

**They were browsing the shelves while arguing over which came first, the chicken or the egg, when Trenity noticed a red leather book sitting at the end of the furthest bookshelf behind a bulky section of Stephan King novels, almost as if it didn't want to be found. Trenity frowned and picked it up. There was nothing interesting about this particular book, in fact it even looked a little dull; its red leather seemed faded like embers of what was once a great fire. Its pages were worn and yellowish; a usual sign of age, and the gold letters that spelled out the book's name seemed worn and to the point of falling off, but Trenity couldn't put it back. **

**Willow found her staring at the red book and insisted on leaving due to arm ache, she had a large stack of books. Among them were a few books by Silver Raven Wolf and a couple of Japanese graphic novels, Gravitation among them. While Willow was checking out the cashier, a middle aged woman with too much jewelry and a huge cross pendent on her shirt, gave Willow a disapproving glance, which Willow returned with a hostile glare that if looks could kill the woman would have already died a thousand times over. When they left Willow was still muttering curses.**

**By the time they got to Trenity's apartment it was already 12:30 am and both girls were beat. Willow collapsed on the couch and was asleep by the time Trenity pulled off her shoes. After she changed and brushed her teeth Trenity picked up the old book and flipped through its pages. An eerie feeling came over her and a chill shot down her spine. Trenity turned to the front of the book and whispered the first paragraph, "In the beginning of this last world in which you, the reader, have just stumbled upon there was nothing, nothing except for darkness. Darkness and fire. In this nothing amid empty space darkness and fire consumed everything they could, but still their hunger and greed drove them on until they were feeding off each other-"**

**A light buzzing noise started to sound in the back of Trenity's head. The room seemed a little darker and the faint smell of burning wood drifted through the air. Trenity yawned and shook her head, believing that it was only her imagination running away again.**

**Years later when she would tell her grandchildren about a magical world that started with darkness and fire, she would start her story by showing them the world between the lines of ink and show them how fire is greedy and likes to gobble up the pages that hold this magical world together. But for now her warm bed and the promise of a good night's rest was too tempting to even think about staying up and wondering any more about this.**


	3. The Damn Sun Will Shine On

The Damn Sun Will Shine On

Dustfinger stood there leaning against an oak tree, looking down the lonely road. In the distance, a streetlamp cast its light on the cracked asphalt where a few houses huddled by the road-side. There were scarcely a dozen of them, standing close together as if they feared the night as much as Farid.

Cornellia Funke "Inkspell"

**Regardless of the fact that, due to the flood of questions running through her mind, Trenity only got a total of three hours of sleep the sun still came up in the morning, shinning right in her eyes. Swearing fluently when her alarm clock went off Trenity made a mad dash around the apartment trying to get ready for school on time, for once in her life, and trying to get Willow to even budge.**

**After about forty-five minutes of a fruitless effort of trying to get Willow to even put a shirt on Trenity flopped down on her plush pink couch with the remote and a bowl of Apple Jacks, which actually tasted like apples this time, to watch Monday morning cartoons. **

**After Invader Zim was over and Willow was out of the shower they made their way to Trenity's car if not a slowly as possible, Trenity's earlier energy seemed to be spent on the energy consuming tasks such as waking Willow up. Arriving in the middle of third hour study hall Willow immediately went back to sleep, snapping a few insults at the people sitting around her before pulling her hood over her head, while Trenity finished both of their pre-calculus homework packets. By the time the bell rang Trenity had finished both their pre-calculus and English homework, with the exception of her book report.**

**Digging through her book-bag for a pen to take notes with Trenity uncovered the old book she bought yesterday. Frowning, she picked the book up and flipped through the first few pages. This couldn't be the same book, right before she went to bed last night she put the book on her nightstand, yet it was right there in her hands. Shaking her head she grabbed her pen and shoved the book back into her bad, and tried to pay attention during class. Trenity hated chemistry with every cell of her being and probably would be flunking if it wasn't for Willow, who was actually inhumanly good at it. After twenty minutes of attempting to look like she was paying attention Trenity gave up and slept for the rest of the period. In her dreams were images of burning books and dimly lit rooms. Then it blurred and became a picture of a lake and a giant oak tree that seemed to reach the heavens themselves. Along its branches hovered small fireflies. For a minute something looked add about the fireflies, they were brighter and their glow seemed to stay on all the time. Just before she could look further she was jolted awake by the sound of her ten pound chemistry book being slammed down on her desk by an angry six-foot-two, two hundred-ten pound wrestling coach/ chemistry teacher, it didn't sound pretty.**


	4. Pride and Prejudice

Pride and Prejudice

"_Why when I was your age I imagined doing five impossible things before breakfast_"

Through the Looking Glass

"I can't believe this load of shit! Look!" Trenity began to viciously stab the puke pink detention slip she had just received from Coach Brooks while climbing the main staircase with Willow to her locker.

"What about that fucking dumb-ass jock who falls asleep every fucking day? Does he ever get two fucking weeks of detentions? No! This is clearly prejudice bullshit!" Trenity slammed her fist into the nearest locker, making a small dent in the metal.

"I think his problem is the fact he can't catch us cheating on tests and homework. He knows we're doing it, he just can't prove it." Agreed Willow while dropping her books into Trenity's locker and selecting two worn out English books and a thick purple notebook. Trenity's stomach began to growl shamelessly as the smell of hot pizza came up through the vents.

"Come on. I'm hungry. I think I might die!"

"Heaven forbid you should be deprived of one meal."

"It's pizza day! Come on!" Trenity started to walk a little faster than usual, though she refused to go too fast, she was too cool for that. She still had her pride after all. By the time they got to the cafeteria the line seemed to be a mile long. Elbowing their way past a group of stoners and jocks they dropped their books off at the table with their names engraved on the top and went into the main lunch line to get ice cream.

Digging through the freezer box Trenity looked in vain for a jumbo Oreo ice cream bar. Coming up with a jumbo ice cream sneakers bar, a cookie dough blizzard, and an almond covered strawberry bar, Trenity started to swear about greedy bustards stealing all of her food. After paying for the ice cream they sat at their lunch table to wait for the second line to shorten before going to get some pizza.

After Trenity wolfed down her jumbo sneakers bar and cookie dough blizzard they began to discuses their normal lunch topics; downfall missions, stupid teenage behavior, and the daily rant. Somewhere between stupid teenage behavior and the daily rant Mordrid came up for his afternoon kiss and lunch. After twenty minutes of waiting, twenty minutes that seemed like hours to Trenity, the pizza line was down to only a few people.

But surprisingly Trenity didn't go up to get any pizza. While she had reached into her Chinese silk bad for her wallet her fingers brushed against the odd book. The muscles in her stomach clenched and dropped, she never judged a book by its cover, both figuratively and literally, but she was beginning to dislike this one pretty fast.

"Babe, what's wrong? You're paler than a sick dove."

While Mordrid fretted over his lover Willow searched Trenity's bad for something that could have been the problem and started to pull everything out of the bad. Last came out the old book. Nothing seemed odd about it as she flipped through the pages.

As she scanned the pages the smell of burning pine needles started to get stronger, but nothing seemed odd about it. She shot a questioning glance at Trenity, just in time to see Mordrid kiss his pair bond. Making a puking nose, she started to put everything back into its proper place.

After checking for the umpteenth time that Trenity would be okay Mordrid reluctantly left them both for his next class, welding.

"So, what freaked you out back there?" Willow asked when the hallway had cleared out more. Trenity dropped an armful of books into Willow's locker and sighed, "It's odd but that book I bought yesterday is really-"

Whatever she was about to say was lost to a choirs of party shouts from further down the hallway.

Coming down the hallway, rapidly approaching, were a group of Neon East looking people. Leading them was a girl with hot pink hair and neon green eye-shadow that streamed from her eyes and down her temples, ending mid-cheek.

The leading guy next to her had large orange star-shaped sunglasses that obscured half of his face and glow sticks that faintly gave off their last bit of life around his neck.

"And as your blood

Cools on virgin snow

We call our pack

Awwwww Awwwww"

The choirs of howls at the end reached the highest possible pitch to a human voice before echoing down the hall. Trenity grinned at the lead man and saluted him with a series of handshakes. "Z-Z-Z-Ziggy!"


	5. Ziggy Stardust and Baby Blues

Ziggy Stardust and Baby Blues

"_Ah, Crispin, if I have learned one thing it's that he who knows a bit of everything, knows nothing. But he who knows a little bit well, knows much of all."_

_Avi "Chrispin"_

The guy called Ziggy peered at Trenity and Willow from over his star shaped sunglasses "You two left the party early. I think glitter was a bit offended."

Willow smirked at him. Ziggy would use any excuse to get Trenity to stay with him longer. "Glitter was so wasted she wouldn't notice if the zoo came to party at her house." She shot a glance over to Trenity who was pouting her lips and giving Ziggy an apologetic look that could liquefy a heart of ice.

"But Ziggs, you know I get real naughty when I'm drunk. I didn't want to go crazy at someone else's house." She whined while her eyes flicked down his body.

Noticing her wondering eyes Ziggy's ears turned slightly pink at the tips. "Well there's going to be a party at my place Saturday night." Ziggy leaned against the locker next to Trenity and let his eyes drip down her form. "It'd be a shame if you weren't there." Trenity looked up at Ziggy and gave him a sweet smile and batted her eyes.

"I'll see if I'm doing anything." The late bell rand that the limited few who were still out in the hallway mad a mad dash for their classrooms, with the exception of Ziggy and his crew, before security caught them. Trenity threw in her books and grabbed Willow's to shove into the locker before she could make a snippy comment. Grabbing her purse she shut the locker and peeked out the window. Willow noticed what she was doing and checked her class schedule, which had more than her classes on it.

"The Creeper is at the North West building. We've got about five minutes before he gets here and about seven until he passes your car." Trenity whistled and started down the hall.

"What do you do, stalk the guy?" She muttered as she climbed down the stairs.

"You know how I get bored in English? Well I kept looking out the window and noticed that the Creeper always arrives at the same time. He also leaves at the same time." Willow checked her watch, "Three minutes. Anyways, I began to map out the guys routine, right? But I still had a bunch of holes so the guys from The Fountain began helping me. Between us we know just about everyone in the school." Trenity snorted and pushed open the last door that kept them from the freedom of the outside world.

Peeking over the corner into the welding room she didn't see Mr. Woods, the welding instructor so she whistled two low pitched notes and one high one. Willow continued on to the student parking lot and waited behind Trenity's car. There was the distinctive hiss of white hot metal meeting cold water, then soft footsteps. Trenity opened the door and jumped into Mordrid's arms to give him a fierce kiss. Ignoring the catcalls by the rest of the class she gave them a very rude finger gesture and pulled away from her lover.

"Willow and I are leaving, do you want to come?"

"I've got to work after school today. Eddie called in sick."

"Okay. Hey, Ziggy's having a party on Saturday, you up for it?"

Mordrid sighed and closed his eyes. Trenity smiled and gave him a quick kiss, Mordrid and Ziggy had never gotten along and now more than ever Ziggy had been particularly flirty and more forward with her than usual.

"I'll see you at home then." Jogging around the corner she caught up with Willow and jumped into the car. Doing a quick check for the Creeper Trenity pulled out of the parking lot and whipped around the street corner just as the Creeper was pulling in from the opposite street. Willow yawned and turned on the radio. Nothing but static. Trenity sighed and pulled on the highway.

"What's eating you?" Willow asked while searching through Trenity's CD's. After a few internal debates she popped in Flyleaf and turned the volume up to ear throbbing.

"I just have a feeling I can't shake. My stomach has been killing me lately."

"You probably ate so much it decided to go on mutiny."

_Fully alive_

_My friend started to smile_

_And love life_

_Fully alive_

_My friend knows how to believe_

_In futures_

Trenity pulled into the apartment parking lot and sat in silence while the CD changed to Creed's "With Arm's Wide Open."

"I haven't had my period in two months. I can chalk it up to stress because of court and all, but right now I honestly don't think that's the reason." Willow stared at her friend in stunned silence, after all it's not everyday your best friend tells you she's pregnant.

"Have you told Mordrid?" She asked, her voice came out barely louder than a husky whisper. Trenity sighed and continued to stare blankly out the window.

"I don't know how to. It's not everyday you tell your boyfriend, or your best friend you're pregnant." Willow's thoughts exactly. As she got out of the car she began to think about how life will change if Trenity keeps the baby. She tried to sneak a glance over at Trenity, but like the friend who knew her better than anyone else, Trenity was watching her intently, probably even guessing what she was thinking.

This time it was her turn to sigh, "Well, what do you want me to say?" Trenity smiled, tears welled in her eyes.

"You're stupid. Where was your protection? Are you going to keep it? I don't know, just something." Trenity could feel her throat get tight. "Or how about a, 'what are you going to stuff your face with now?'" Willow gently hugged her confused friend and led her into the apartment and began to make her a cup of tea. Trenity on the other hand had other ideas than just sitting around and relaxing. She started her invasion on the living room; clearing out dirty clothes, blankets, shoes, old newspapers, books, and other random objects that found their way under the couch.

Stopping when her tea was done Trenity and Willow ate a silent second lunch, taking the time to digest the food and think about the major problem in front of them. After twenty minutes of silence, for once in their life and awkward silence, Willow made some small talk.

"What are you hoping for?" Trenity looked up at her and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I have a lot of ideas for names for girls but I'm not so sure when it comes to boy names."

"So you plan to keep it?" Trenity gave her a mid-sad smile.

"I can't imagine giving my baby away. Even the thought of having a baby, that there's life right here in my stomach, it's mind blowing." Willow tried to understand what it was like to have new life inside her. Absent mindedly she reached out to Trenity's stomach. Nothing felt really different, her stomach was harder than usual, but that could have been her imagination. Willow shook her head and looked up at Trenity.

"There is now way things could be weirder."


	6. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

"_Certain people have said that the world is like a calm pond, and that anytime a person does even the smallest thing, it is as if a stone has dropped into the pond, spreading circles or ripples further and further out, until the entire world has been changed by one tiny action."_

_Lemony Snicket "A Series of Unfortunate Events_

**When Mordrid came home from work the apartment was spotless, dinner was cooked, and all the junk in the spare third bedroom had been cleared out and organized into various parts of the rest of the apartment. Willow was serving dinner and Trenity was lounging on the couch looking a little disheveled at best. **

**"Did Willow finally get a boyfriend who's moving in; or is your mother coming down for another visit?" Trenity looked up and gave him a ghost of a smile.**

**"We need to talk." She whispered softly. Mordrid sighed and sat down next to her. Trenity smiled and closed her eyes. Mordrid looked over to Willow for some clue about what was going on, only to receive the blandest look possible to human kind. Mordrid felt Trenity's hand on his and looked over at her. Her dark blue eyes asked him for forgiveness, as if she had a difficult choice to make, and an idea of what was going on slowly began to drip into his brain.**

**"Is it Ziggy? Are you leaving me for Ziggy?" He asked in a husky voice. Trenity's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open an inch or so. She adamantly shook her head in denial. **

**Willow snorted, "No you idiot, she's pregnant." Mordrid started at Willow then Trenity, then back to Willow again.**

**"You're sure?" He whispered. Tentatively he reached out and touched Trenity's stomach.**

**"I'm pretty sure. I haven't had my period in two months; I could be in denial and say it was all stress but, I've never been so stressed that I haven't had my period. And the last time we were together well, it was two months ago."**

**"I'm going to be a daddy?" Mordrid shook his head in disbelief. Both Trenity and Willow smiled and nodded.**

**"It looks that way. Seven months. I'm going to the doctor next week to check out for sure." Mordrid laughed and hugged Trenity.**

**"I'm going to be a daddy." Trenity sighed and leaned on him. If it had been anyone else, even Ziggy, they would have freaked out and probably would have split. Not Mordrid, he would stay and help their family. He would be a good father. Trenity looked over to Willow for her support.**

**"Some boyfriend. Do you know what this means? There's morning sickness, food cravings, body aches and pains, the birthing pains, do you see what you've done to her?"**

**Mordrid sighed, "Her mom would be easier to deal with at this moment than you, Willow." Willow plopped down on the opposite couch and stared at the new made family in front of her, and wondered how the baby would turn out. Would it have Mordrid's fire red hair and Trenity's blue eyes? Maybe it wouldn't look like either of them but instead be a mixture of its grandparents?**

**"This means you'll have to talk to your counselor. You know that look she's going to give you. She's going to look down her nose at both of you." Willow said absentmindedly.**

**"I don't care what she says, there's nothing she can say that will ruin this." Trenity stretched out and sighed, "Well I cleaned the apartment, every inch, and balanced our finances and looked at online baby stuff. Maybe we can go shopping this weekend? I remember passing some cute baby clothes at Goth-mart while I was working." She looked over at Willow and smiled, "All three of us. After all Willow you're part of this twisted family too."**

**Willow felt her throat go tight and eyes sting, "What are you talking about? I hate kids remember?" Willow smiled as tears trickled down her cheeks.**

**"Dear lord, I believe the world's going to end, Willow Mohau is actually crying." Mordrid teased. Willow smiled and threw her empty coke can at him.**

**"Shuddup, that doesn't change anything between us, I'll still gut you." Trenity yawned and got up. "Not that this isn't exciting and everything but I'm tired and have to deal with that crotchety old lady tomorrow, so I'm going to bed." Mordrid got up with her and went to the bedroom while Trenity walked over to Willow and kissed her goodnight before collapsing into her bed and instantly falling asleep next to Mordrid.**

**Lying down in her own bed Willow tried to imagine having a kid live with them and found that her imagination couldn't work that hard. She also wondered how Trenity's parents were going to take the news and if they were going to try to get her to come back home and stay there this time. That night Willow fell asleep with a scowl on her face. **


End file.
